


Date night

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Cannon, Love Confessions, M/M, Nice Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes on a date, things don't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

He was surprised when Jake asked him out on Friday. Sure, he knows he’s somewhat attractive, running with wolves and fighting things that shouldn’t even _exist_ has its perks. But he’s never been asked out before, never really been interested in anyone before. Except…Derek.

And _of course_ that will never happen, so accepting the date is the next best thing. Right?

Stiles doesn’t know what went wrong, seriously. The date went awesome, and they both had fun, or so he thought. Sure, Jake seemed a little detached, but that was to be expected on a first date, right?

They were on his porch when it all went to shit.

“I had a great time tonight.” Stiles said, smiling at Jake, who avoided his eyes. Stiles felt his smile falter.

“Yeah, about that. The thing is my friend knows you. I asked him about you and no-one really knows much. You have a small circle of friends, the sheriff’s son and you always get detention. Don’t forget about the bench warmer thing.” Jake laughs slightly to himself, and Stiles tries to contain himself. “I couldn’t cancel the date though, you’d already accepted and I wanted to see if there was anything interesting about you. But…” He left the sentence hanging and shrugged a little to himself.

“Seriously?” Stiles scoffs in disbelief. “This is your excuse, wow. Asshole much. Just get out of here man.” Stiles makes sure to slam the door shut.

He drops onto the sofa and takes a shuddering breath, basically everything he thought about has come true.

He screamed when a hand landed on his shoulder, and swung his arms around, hoping to hit whoever it was.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, making Stiles stop immediately and look at him wide eyed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“The dragon, the one who almost set you on fire and tried to eat you, is back.” He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Sighing, Stiles pointed to the door.

“Please, just leave. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” He turned his back and headed upstairs, freezing immediately when Derek spoke.

“He’s wrong you know. Everything he said, it’s not true.” Great, Derek pitied him. He turned around and stared at him, his shoulders dropping in defeat as he walked and sat on the sofa, Derek not far behind.

“How much did you hear?” Derek hesitated. “Well?”

“All of it.” He said softly, putting his hand on Stiles’ leg. “He’s wrong though, you’re too good for him. You’re the smartest person I know, and if he knew what you do on a weekly basis, he’d get it. Fuck him Stiles, you don’t need his approval.”

He tried to hold it in, he did. But the tears escaped, soft sobs coming from him as Derek pulled him closer to comfort him.

“Why am I never good enough Der? Just once in my life, I want to be good enough. I want to be loved, I want to love someone. Fuck, I want flowers and romantic dinners.” He laughs, a bitter sound he never wants to hear again. “I want to be good enough.” He whispers into Derek’s shoulder.

“One day you’re going to meet someone who’ll be head over heels for you, someone who you can trust and give yourself to in every way. Someone who’ll be with you for you and not for their own social standing. They’ll see you as the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen, and they’ll tell you you’re beautiful every day.” Derek whispers, a saddened twinge to his voice.

“What if I’ve already found that somebody for me, but they don’t feel the same?”

“I don’t think there’s one person in the whole world who wouldn’t love you.”

Stiles feels his heart stutter in his chest and tilts his head up.

“I love you.” He whispers, before catching Derek’s lips in his own. Short, soft and chaste. “Der?” He says, hesitantly.

“I-I don’t-I mean..” Derek stuttered. Stiles almost fell in a haste to escape.

“I’m sorry, shit. It’s just you were being so nice and I thought you felt the same way. You know what, just forget about it, nothing happened. I-I’m going to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow, Der. Um, I mean Derek.”

“I love you.” Stiles almost didn’t catch it, such a soft whisper coming out the alphas mouth.

“What?”

“I love you.” Derek said again, this time louder and with more confidence. He smiled softly, before holding his hand out and pulling Stiles into a hug.

So, maybe it wasn’t such a bad night after all.   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeey! Finally found some time to write a little something. Though its not as long as I'd like it to be :( But, I hoped you like it :D 
> 
> Eburn


End file.
